As Long As I Still Love You
by ShihoShinx
Summary: The relationship between Conan and Haibara seems ordinary. She hasn't confessed her feeling to him yet. Probably she thinks that it doesn't really matter if she stay as best friend for him. As long as she still loves him. Please read and review!
1. Baby Sitting

This is a fanfic of Conan/Haibara by me. Sorry if I'm not good at English. Please enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DC.

Prologue: A baby was staying in Hakase's house, but Hakase didn't have a time to baby sitting him. So, Haibara decided to make a switch on the job. Conan also helped her, too. Are they going to make it through? There's only one truth! (My favorite motto ^_^)

**Chapter 1: Baby Sitting**

* * *

"Oh. Is that so?" Haibara asked.

"Yes," Hakase said. "He will be arrived here tomorrow."

"So? How long will you be back?" she asked.

"Uh... only 3 days," he said, hesitated. "Is that okay for you, Ai-kun?"

She glared at him and she thought in her mind,_ just tell me that you're expecting me to switch on your job._ "Fine," she said. "Bring him to me tomorrow."

"Okay!" he said cheerfully.

_He sure is not quite responsible for a man_, she thought, _uh… maybe not quite planned._

* * *

DING DONG.

Hakase's house doorbell rang.

"Oh. It must be her!" Hakase said while walking towards to open the door. When he opened it, he saw a woman. And as he expected, the woman's 2 years old baby in a baby cart.

"Good afternoon, Agasa," the woman greeted.

"Good afternoon, Tsuchikawa-san!" he answered with smile. "Please come in and have a tea."

"Ah, no. I'm in my way to the hospital. I just want to escort my child here."

While they were talking to each other, Haibara approached them from behind Hakase.

"Oh yeah. What's his name?" he asked.

"Oonan Tsuchikawa."

Haibara's eyes widened when she saw a cute face on the sleeping baby. She realized that the baby's face was as adorable as an angel. However, she hadn't seen babies much since she was still in Black Organisation. What she saw was totally opposite of it. Such as, drugs, death mice, and blood. That was her reason why she hated so much the organization.

But fortunately, when she saw this baby face, her bad memories of evilness were totally forgotten.

* * *

The Hakase was already on his way to Hokkaido. Haibara had watched him leave. While she was preparing hot milk, she heard the doorbell rang. She walked towards to open the door.

It was Conan.

"Hi," he greeted, smiled in his face. "I heard from professor that you're keeping a baby for 3 days."

"I don't need your help," she said as she nearly closed the door. Unfortunately, he grabbed it.

"I'm bringing homemade burgers from Ran. She made them for two. So we can eat them together," he said, still hooking the side of the door with his fingers.

"Hmph," she glared at him as she opened the door. "Come in."

_Couldn't you just not put me down as a stranger?_ he thought while he walked in, also glaring at her, but was stopped while he saw a bottle of milk in her hand. "Hmm? Is the milk for the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" she asked him back.

"What's the baby doing now?" he asked another.

"He's sleeping now. I'm planning to give him the milk," she answered.

"No. Don't," he told her.

"What?"

"Babies are usually hungry when they wake up. It's not good for them if you just give them the milk. Try giving them porridge for babies as occupy, then the milk. So, they won't be hungry again too fast. And you should check the temperature of the milk. Babies only like to drink it when its heat is as same as their body. 37 degrees are enough," he explained.

"Well, I guess his mother left some instant porridge in his cart," she said, looking inside the baby cart. "I should've to make it before he wakes up."

He glanced at the baby. "No. I think he already wakes up."

"Eh?"

"He really has eyes like an angel," he said as he smiled.

The baby sure has.

She walked to face the baby. "You're right," she said, feeling warm inside her body while she lightly touched the baby's body with her hands.

"I'll make the porridge!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kogoro Mouri was staring off at the street from window. Too bad, that he hadn't got any client for a week. Seemed that the criminals were too fooling around for the too clever polices in this century.

"Damn that kid. What is he doing all this day?" he said as, glaring while he flamed his cigarette.

"Conan-kun is helping Ai-chan baby sitting that was asked to switch on. The mother is having a heart disease. So, she has to stay in hospital for 3 days," Ran explained.

"Hmph. It's just as same as that brat," he said, "staying here forever in the end."

"It can't be helped if Hakase really doesn't have time to do it," Ran said, preparing the dinner dish.

Click.

The door was opened.

"I'm home," Conan said.

"Oh! Welcome home, Conan-kun!" she said. "How was the baby sitting?" she asked.

"Worked smoothly," he answered as he put his backpack on the table. "Don't worry. I think she had already learned how to care a baby."

She smiled. "I feel sorry for her that she can't go to school while caring the baby," she said.

"I'll tell her if there is any homework," he said. "I'll go help her again tomorrow."

"I'll go help too!" she shouted.

* * *

RRRIIINNNGGG.

The Teitan elementary school bell alarmed, giving a sign that the school lessons were already over.

"Haibara-san didn't come to school today," Genta said. "Did she get sick?"

"We had asked Conan-kun, but he said that she is getting a serious disease," Ayumi said. "He told us not to come to see her right now. I wonder why."

"And now he went home early," Mitsuhiko said, glaring off. "I don't think there is any homework today."

"Oh yeah! Let's call her by phone!" Ayumi suggested. "I guess it won't bother her!"

"H-Wait. Isn't that Haibara-san?" Mitsuhiko asked as he pointed towards a blonde haired girl in front a baby items shop.

Genta raised his eyes to focus his sight. "Hey. It's really her!" he shouted.

"What is she doing in front of that shop?" Mitsuhiko asked curiously.

They watched her walking inside the shop, trying to wait and see what she was doing. When she had finally been off outside the shop, they identified things she had bought.

"Instant porridge…" Genta said.

"Milk powder..." Ayumi continued.

"L-Layette!?" Mitsuhiko yelled out, unbelieved for what he just saw.

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" Genta and Ayumi cried out.

Mitsuhiko rubbed his chin. "Why did she buy those kinds of thing? Is she in job of caring a baby?"

"She can't be possibly using it," Ayumi said.

"M-Maybe she is pregnant," Genta guessed, hesitated.

"Eeehhh!?" Ayumi yelled out.

"Haha. Impossible. She is still under age," Mitsuhiko said. "If she is really pregnant, she would probably..."

"Oh! Conan is approaching her!" Ayumi said, looking in distance at Conan running towards Haibara.

"... burst out…" Mitsuhiko continued as he got astonished by looking at Haibara...

"UUWWEECCKK!" Haibara burst out as she tried to hold it up.

Conan tried to help wiping her mouth with his handkerchief.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

Haha. It doesn't seem right if Haibara got pregnant. Well, who knows if it's true? Please review!


	2. Pregnant ?

It's time to find out whether Haibara was really pregnant or not. Although you would probably know that she wasn't. LOL. Enjoy reading. ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC.

Prologue: Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko guessed that Haibara was pregnant! Was it true? Who did impregnate her? There's only one truth!

**Chapter 2: Pregnant (?)**

* * *

"Impossible. She is still under age," Mitsuhiko said. "If she is really pregnant, she would probably..."

"... burst out..." Mitsuhiko continued as he got astonished by looking at Haibara...

"UUWWEECCKK!" Haibara burst out as she tried to hold it up.

Conan tried to help wiping her mouth with his handkerchief. "Oi-oi. Daijoubu?" (Are you okay?) he asked in worry.

"I guess it's because I ate my lunch too much lately," she said.

"I see," he said. "Let's go home."

She nodded.

Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko watched them leave in shock expression.

* * *

"Oonan-kun, it's lunch time," Haibara said with smile.

"Waaaaa!" Oonan cried out with tears.

Her face turned to worry. "Oonan-kun, what's the matter? Don't you want to eat?" she asked.

"I think he soaked his layette," Conan guessed.

She checked the baby's diaper. "Oh, right! I have to change it right away!" she said.

"Here," he said as he gave a bottle of baby powder. "Clean the bottom with water and give it before you set the layette on him."

"We can't be sure why the babies are crying because they can't talk to us," he continued.

She listened to him while she was setting the layette on the baby.

"But the most reason why they are crying is that they need our deepest care. As their parent," he explained.

She glared at him. "Hmm? Did you say that he thinks we're his parents?" she asked.

He glared her back. "No, I didn't."

DING DONG.

The house door bell rang.

"Who is possibly that?" she asked.

"Oh. Maybe it is Ran," he guessed as he walked to open the door. "She said that she will come to lend us a hand today."

Yes, it was Ran.

"Hi, Conan-kun!" Ran said. "I brought snacks and apple juices for both of you and Ai-chan," she continued as she walked in. "Anyway, what's the baby's schedule now?"

"Oh. I-It's time for him to get dinner," he said.

"Great! Let me make the dinner for him," Ran said as she walked to face the baby. "Oh! How cute he is!" she shouted. "What's his name?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Oh. Uh... it is Oonan," he told her.

"Okay, Oonan-kun, nice to meet you!" Ran said cheerfully. "My name is Ran. Call me Ran-san, okay?"

"L... Lan... san..." Oonan tried talk.

Ran's eyes widened, became silent for a moment. "H-Hey! Did you hear that, Conan-kun?" she asked. "He tried to call my name!" she told him.

"O-Oh. Thank god, Ran-neesan," he said, hesitated.

"Oh yes. I'll make the dinner for him," she said as she walked to the kitchen, whistling.

Haibara watched her walk.

Silence.

* * *

Since Ran asked Haibara to switch over the baby sitting job, Haibara went to school. She sat on her chair in classroom.

"_Ai-kun, let me take care of him. You just have to go to school normally tomorrow," Ran said._

"_Don't worry. I'll give him a really good care," she continued._

_She doesn't know anything,_ she thought.

The door of the classroom was slide opened.

It was Mitsuhiko. He was carrying a baby doll in his hug, looking furiously at Haibara in distance who was sitting alone.

Haibara's sweat dropped, watching him walk towards her.

"Haibara!" Mitsuhiko shouted as he made her more astonished.

"If Conan-kun can't take his responsibility, I can switch with him to take care of your baby!" he continued.

Silence in a moment.

"Heh?"

She showed her shock expression, confused.

"Hmm?" Conan showed himself in front of the door.

Everyone in the class looked towards him.

He looked around, thinking for a moment until he finally found out that there's something wrong inside the class.

"Uh... what happened?" he asked.

Mitsuhiko showed his anger face to Conan. "You bastard," he murmured.

"Huh?" Conan looked at Mitsuhiko's face confusedly.

Mitsuhiko tugged Conan's collar. "WHAT is your reason to impregnate Haibara-san!?" he yelled to him.

_I-Impregnate?_ Conan thought in as same as Haibara's shock expression.

"H-Hey, Mitsuhiko. What are you talking about?" Conan started to ask him.

"Don't hide this anymore!" Mitsuhiko yelled. "Don't you realize what you've done to her!?"

Something was not right coming in Conan's mind, although he didn't really impregnate Haibara. He became more confused about what Mitsuhiko was talking. "C-Calm down, Mitsuhiko."

"How can I suppose to be calmed down, you moron!" Mitsuhiko continued yelling.

"Stop it!" voice came from behind them.

It was Ayumi.

"A-Ayumi-chan…" Conan said, staring at her.

"Conan-kun wouldn't do that if he doesn't have any feeling to Haibara," she started to speak tonelessly with tear in her eyes. "And Haibara told me that they're not as romantic as I thought. A-And... And-"

"Waaaaa!" she cried out in tears as she ran off, couldn't stand for what she had to said. Conan and Mitsuhiko watched her leave.

"A-Ayumi-chan!" Conan called out.

Genta joined to tug Conan's collar. "You know that I hate someone who hurt girls with violence," he said in anger face, "mostly if it was Ayumi-chan."

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!" Haibara cried out.

Everyone took their sight at her. "You all are totally mistaken," she continued. "HE never impregnates me!"

Silence.

_Just what the hell is going on, _Conan thought in glare.

* * *

"We're sorry about that!" Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko apologized.

Conan glared. _It was too crazy if I really did it, dammit,_ he thought.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Genta asked.

"We wanted to see the baby, too!" Ayumi said.

"No-no-no! His mom told Hakase to not bring too much people to see him!" Conan whispered as he glanced at Haibara, trying not to let her hear him.

"Eeeeehhh?" they shouted in disappointed voice.

Conan stared at them in glare.

* * *

Haibara opened the door. "Hmm? Where's she?" she asked about Ran who wasn't around in Hakase's house.

"Oh. She said that she had a sudden arrangement," Conan said. "She went home early."

"Well, I guess it's my turn now to care the baby," she said as she walked to find Oonan.

Conan watched her who had found Oonan in a cart and picked him up to face Oonan. Her face turned relieved with smile on her face, facing the baby.

"_What? You're going to go home already?" Ran asked in the phone._

"_Yeah. His mother changed her plan and wanted to pick him up today," Conan said with his bow tie, changing his voice, pretending as Hakase in the phone. "Just leave him be and let me and Ai-kun caring him," he continued._

Conan smiled to himself and watched Haibara who was carrying Oonan in her arms. At least he understands that she doesn't want to skip the baby sitting, and that it was the best chance for her to show her true smile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

Thank God that Haibara wasn't really pregnant. LOL. I know that it would be an impossible story. Imagine it if it was true. Conan would try to remember it to find out whether he impregnated her or not. I wonder if he really did. (Just kidding!)

Well, you finally know the truth though. Please review!


	3. Broken Friendship, Becomes Love

Chapter 3 is arrived! Thanks for the review. I'll try to keep it up.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC.

Prologue: Conan and the detective boys were asked to solve a case about student's lost contact numbers. Who might be the culprit? There's only one truth!

Sorry. Few love scenes of Conan and Haibara here.

**Chapter 3: Broken Friendship, Becomes Love**

**

* * *

**

"_I know that she didn't want to disturb the relationship between me and Ran. She wanted to keep me and her as just best friends," Conan heard his own voice._

'_What…?' Conan thought._

"_Besides, I didn't feel that she wanted to gain the bond of me and her deeper."_

"_I don't understand that girl from the start. It was the first time that I saw a girl, loosing her life within that calm," Conan's voice continued. "Did she not believe in me as her best friend?"_

'_Huh?' Conan thought._

"_There's maybe only one reason why she dared to die," Hakase's voice came._

_Conan raised his eyebrows._

"_She didn't want to let the friendship between you becomes love…that can endanger the relationship of her and you…"_

_Conan felt silent by the last words of Hakase's voice. _

"_Aishiteru…" here came Haibara's voice._

_(I love you…)_

_Conan's eyes widened._

"_But it seems my hope to live normally forever with you…was not as happy ending as fairy tales…" she continued._

"_Isn't that right?"_

"_Kudo-kun…"_

"_Dammit…" Conan heard his own voice again. "Dammit, Haibara…"_

_Conan closed his eyes forcefully._

"_Farewell…"_

_BLAM._

"_AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"_

Conan woke up in shock expression.

"Can't you please wake up quietly next time?" Haibara asked, glaring at him. She was sitting on the bed next to him, carrying Oonan in her arms, one hand carrying a bottle of milk.

"Huh?" he said, sweats still soaking his face. "Oh, uh… Sorry about that. I just got a nightmare," he said, hesitated.

Haibara slipped the nipple of the bottle into the baby's mouth. "His mother will come to pick him up today," she said.

"O-Oh… I see."

She glanced at him.

"May I know what you were dreaming about?" she asked.

His sweat dropped. "Huh? It was not as interesting as you thought, really," he said, hesitated.

She stared at him for a moment. Then she took a gaze at Oonan in her arms.

Conan had some thought that it was better to not tell her about his dream.

* * *

"This is suspicious," Mitsuhiko said, crossing his arms.

"This is suspicious," Ayumi repeated.

"Hmm…" Genta thought hardly, closing his eyes.

"Hey, was there anybody who ever touched your cell-phone?" Conan asked to a little girl named Atsuko, their client.

"Uh… yeah, there were three in total," she replied, hesitated. "First was Tomoya, my best friend in the same class. Then, it was Genko, the leader of soccer team, also was the student from beside my class. And, it was Fuguwara-sensei, the Math teacher of my class."

"So, what have they done to your cell?" Conan asked another.

"Um… Tomoya is always borrowing my cell-phone for just looking the inside. But he always shares his cell-phone, too, in return. However, I always had a fight with him because he annoyed me," she explained. "One day, I got encountered with Genko while I was going home. He said he wanted to see the video of his team I recorded in soccer competition yesterday. But he just borrowed my cell-phone for only few seconds, then he returned to his friends immediately because one of them got injured."

"Fuguwara-sensei confiscated my cell-phone because he saw me playing game inside my cell-phone during his lesson," she continued. "Then he returned it to me after school, saying 'Learn how to respect your teachers.'"

"Then, Genko is not the culprit," Ayumi guessed. "He didn't have enough time to remove all numbers only in few seconds."

"No. It could be possible," Haibara said. "Inside the cell-phone, there's an option named MARK, right? He could remove the numbers by just choosing the MARK ALL and DELETE, in short time."

"Oh, that's right…" Ayumi said, hesitated.

"We have to figure the culprit's reason on removing her contact numbers," Conan said. "Then, we might know the culprit is."

"Hmm… her friend who wanted to look the inside of her cell-phone…" Genta said, trying to concentrating his brain.

"The leader of a soccer team who wanted to see the video of his team in soccer competition…" Mitsuhiko continued, rubbing his chin.

"The Math teacher who confiscated her cell-phone because she was playing game during his lesson…" Haibara continued, crossing her arms.

Conan stared at Haibara in distance.

"_Aishiteru…"_

He finally snapped out when she noticed his eyes.

She took a glare at him. "What was that look?" she asked.

"Oh, n-nothing!" he said, hesitated.

Conan's cell-phone vibrated. He picked it up immediately, walking off few distance from the others.

It was Ran.

"Yes, Ran-neechan?" he asked.

"_What was that 'Yes, Ran-neechan?' Conan-kun!?" _Ran yelled him in the phone, astonished him. _"Why didn't you go home yesterday!?"_

"I-I was staying in Hakase's house," he replied, hesitated. "I-I'm helping her doing the baby sitting job this morning and watched the mother picking him up today. Since today is Sunday, I was asked to play with my friends."

"_There's no reason you stayed in anyone's house without my permission!" _she yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, Ran-neechan! I promise it will be the last!" he apologized. "W-Well, I'll call you later. Bye!" he said as he ended the conservation immediately. Then he took a deep sigh. _I have to finish this kid's case right away, _he thought in glare.

"Have you ever been to London?" Atsuko asked Ayumi. "I was asked by my uncle to move there."

"That's awesome!" Ayumi shouted.

"… _That can endanger the relationship of her and you…" _the thought came inside Conan's mind. Then he smiled confidently.

* * *

"Atsuko," someone's voice called her from behind.

It was Tomoya.

"Can I borrow your cell-phone once more?" Tomoya asked, glaring at her. "Since the contact numbers are already lost, there was no more of precious things inside your cell-phone, right?"

Atsuko glared him back. "Here."

"I've guessed that it was you," Conan's voice came from behind him. "Tomoya."

Tomoya looked back at Conan immediately. The others looked at Tomoya in shock expression.

"Maybe my analysis is wrong. But there is definitely something more you wanted to remove," Conan said.

"Haha… Why would I do that…?" Tomoya asked. "Look. What I want to do is…"

"Let me guess. What you want to remove is…" Conan interrupted him, "the video of Genko's team in soccer competition."

"Listen. I don't have any reason on removing her contact numbers," Tomoya said, glaring at him.

"Don't worry. We won't blame you," Ayumi said, smiling.

"You don't want Atsuko to move away and leave from Japan, right?" Genta said.

Tomoya showed his shock expression.

"That's why you removed all the contact numbers, so she couldn't call her uncle," Mitsuhiko continued.

Tomoya looked down. "I… I just don't want to break our friendship…" he said tonelessly.

"Hey. If you don't want me to leave, you don't have to remove the Genko's video, too," Atsuko said, gazing at him.

"Oh, that… he probably…"

When Conan began to tell it, Tomoya said faster, "I got jealous of Genko… I like Atsuko more than just a friend…"

Atsuko blushed. "Eh?"

"She ever told me that she was planning to move away to London. Of course I told her that I don't want her to leave. But she said it was hard to argue with him. My brain was trapped in a dead end." Tomoya confessed.

"Th-Then I removed all the contact numbers inside her cell-phone," he continued, hesitated, "and prevented her to not calling her uncle or anyone who will support her to leave."

Atsuko raised her eyebrows at him. Then she smiled. "Don't worry, Tomoya-kun," she said. "I already told my uncle that I will keep staying in Japan."

Tomoya showed his thin red lines flushed on his face. "S-So… you won't…"

"Yes, I might say that it was hard to argue with him," Atsuko replied, had the same lines as he had. "But I told him if he still forces me to move away, I won't listen to him and become a bad person. I refused on moving away from school."

"That's great, Tomoya!" Ayumi shouted.

"Congratulations!" Mitsuhiko continued.

Haibara stared at them before she took her sight on Conan for a moment.

_Broken friendship, becomes love…_

She smiled slightly. "Silly…"

He glanced at her in distance. "Hmm?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

_**sillyShiho…**__ Yeah. But I get more proud when Aoyama Gosho writes their love scene by himself. From what I've analyzed, I kinda understand about Conan's and Haibara's truly relationship._

No cliffhanger. I guess you the readers would be satisfied that way, right?

I've already told you that I'm not going to put too much love scenes. I'm just feeling right that way. If you want to know the real serious love scenes I will write, you have to wait until I publish it in the right chapter.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Sorry for the bad English! And please review!


	4. Confession

Guys… thank you for your kind wishes! I finally pass my 12th grade school year! Oh my God, I missed this site so bad! Again, thank you for your kind wishes! You've just done me a big favor! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DC.

Prologue: A girl had a crush on Conan, but she was too shy to confess to him. Would she make it through? How would Conan respond on it? There's only one truth!

**Chapter 4: Confession**

* * *

"Alright! Alright!"

Conan, Haibara, and the Detective Boys were playing volleyball at court. Genta felt down on the ground. "Ouch!" he yelled. "Mitsuhiko, you hit the ball too far!"

"Sorry!"

"I'll pick it up!" Conan said, running towards the back of the court. There were stairs down from the edge of the court. He saw a girl suffering on ground, half-crying. It seems the girl got hit by the ball. He hurried to walk down the stairs and approached the girl to give his sympathy. "Are you okay?" he asked in worry. "My big apologize."

The girl shook her head slowly. Then, she nodded to forgive him.

Conan saw a hairpin near her. He picked it up without hesitation. Then, he bent down to show it to the girl. "Is this yours?" he asked. The girl could only stare at him, as he was setting the hairpin on her head. The girl couldn't say any word but blushed.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

He smiled. "Edogawa Conan," he said, "a detective."

"Edogawa… Conan?"

"Conan-kun!" Genta shouted. "Did you find the ball?"

He stood up and picked up the volleyball. "Sayonara," he said, leaving the girl on the ground.

Alone.

* * *

"Picnic!"

"Absolutely picnic!" the Detective Boys yelled simultaneously.

"Hey, hey, shouldn't it be better if we stay at home? From what I watched on TV, the weather will be so hot tomorrow," Conan said.

"But we can find a nice spot, right?" Genta said.

"The more trees, the cooler the air will be," Mitsuhiko said.

"We can see the beautiful scene of cherry blossom trees!" Ayumi said.

Haibara approached behind Conan. "You don't have any romantic sense, do you?"

Conan glared at her. "Sorry."

Meanwhile, a girl was watching them through the door of their class.

It was the girl who met Conan yesterday.

She was pointing her sight at Conan. She sighed as despair. But then she shook her head. She told herself that she still has a lot of chance. She didn't want to give up. Then, she ran off.

"Okay, it's decided then!" Mitsuhiko said.

"We're going picnic tomorrow!" Genta said.

"Me and Haibara will make sandwich and rice balls!" Ayumi said and showed her face at Haibara. "Right?"

Haibara smiled and nodded.

Conan sighed.

"You should be relieved," Haibara said. "Cherry blossom symbolizes justice, right? Mister of justice," she said as she was trying to tempt him, but he was not. She found his glare as respond.

"As the police's _dog_, you mean?" he asked.

She smiled. "You're too naïve, Kudo-kun."

His glare became more intimidating. "Thanks for your care," he said.

"I don't care on you," she said.

His glare became more and more intimidating. "Thanks for being honest," he said.

* * *

RRRIIINNNGGG.

The telephone at Kogoro's agency was ringing.

Ran was picking it up. "Hello, Mouri's residence here?"

_"Oh, Ran, this is Agasa."_

"Oh, Hakase, is there something wrong?" she asked.

_"Actually, I want to talk to Conan-kun. Is he there?"_

"No. I think he is going to go home late. He promised to study together with his friends. Is there something you need from him?" she asked.

_"No. I just want to thank both of you for taking care of the baby recently."_

"Oh, it's not a problem, Hakase. Anyway, have you ever got any call from Shinichi?"

_"N-No, I haven't."_

Ran became silent for a moment. "I see."

_"B-But I'll let you know if he sends me any mail. I'm sure he will ask about you."_

"Okay," she said. "Thank you, Hakase."

_"You're welcome. Sayonara."_

End of the call.

* * *

Genta was running off from school in hurry. _Ohh! I'm going to be late to Kamen Yaiba's TV show! It's going to start in 10 minutes! _Genta thought. He got startled when a girl suddenly approached in front of him. The girl showed a letter to him. "Can you give it to Edogawa Conan?" she asked.

"Oh… o-okay," Genta said.

"Well, I have to go," the girl said and ran off.

"H-Hey!" Genta yelled to the girl, but she didn't respond. Unexpectedly, Conan appeared from his sight. Genta formed his grin and ran towards Conan immediately. "Here," he gave the letter to Conan.

Conan got confused for what Genta gave to him. Conan was going to ask him about it, but he ran off already. Conan opened the letter to read it.

_I love you._

A/N: The girl forgot to put on her name.

Conan released the letter flying off by the wind, keeping his jaw dropped.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Haha. Oh no, I'm not writing ConanxGenta fanfic. I already told you that I'm not going to put too much love scenes of Conan and Haibara.

………what? Seriously, I'M NOT WRITING CONANXGENTA FANFIC. Keep it secret from Gosho, or he will hunt me over the edge of the world.

Sorry for bad English!

And thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
